Dangerous Love
by berlindia
Summary: Apa mencintai sesama namja itu salah? maka akan aku jawab 'salah'. Apa mencintai kakakmu sendiri itu salah? dan aku akan menjawabnya dengan tegas 'sangat salah'. Walau pun kami hanya saudara tiri. Walau pun kami tak memiliki hubungan darah. Walau pun kami saling mencintai. Tapi aku tidak mau mengahancurkan keluargaku sendiri. /Chanyeol x Kai/ Chankai/ OOC/ Crack Couple/ T


Ini ff remake versi straight saya yang saya ubah jadi yaoi. Entah ngena atau enggak Tapi saya stress soalnya sidang ristek sebentar lagi. Dan otak saya sebentar lagi berasa mau mendidih gegara sstresnya..

.

.

.

.

Oke, selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

.

Judul : Dangerous Love

Cast : Chanyeol x Jongin

Song : Tulus - Sepatu

Jongin pov~

Keluargaku bisa dibilang sedikit berbeda. Dulu aku tinggal hanya bersama ayahku, karena ibuku meninggalkan kami untuk bersama namja lain. Namja yang lebih mapan lebih mengahsilkan uang dibandingkan ayahku yang seorang pelukis. Sebenarnya perbedaannya hanya panggilanku berubah pada ayah kandungku. Setelah akhirnya ayahku menikah dan memberikanku seorang kakak laki-laki yang berbeda beberapa bulan denganku.

"Jongin! Bangun!" ujar ibuku, atau perlu aku perjelas disini. Dulu namja yang mengetuk pintuku adalah ayah kandungku yang berubah peran menjadi ibuku. Zhang Yixing atau mungkin Wu Yixing.

"Lima menit lagi aku turun!" sahutku sambil mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku sebenarnya beruntung memiliki ayah Wu Yifan yang bekerja sebagai karyawan perusahaan software. Dan ayahku lah salah satu tim yang membuat windows selalu menemukan inovasi baru disetiap tahunnya. Entah ini merupakan berkah atau kesialan untukku karena memiliki kakak tiri seorang Wu Chanyeol.

"Hai! Jongin!" sapa kakakku sambil menggelus pucuk kepalaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ala kadarnya.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Seperti sebuah peraturan tertulis jika kami harus sarapan bersama setiap harinya. Dan setelahnya sebelum kami berangkat sekolah, aku harus mencium pipi kedua ayahku. Mau bagaimana lagi, kami memang memiliki dua ayah sekaligus.

Malu?

Dulu mungkin ya. Tapi mungkin sebagian besar anak pengalamannya berasal dari orang tua. Orientasi seksual kedua ayahku menular padaku. Tidak hanya padaku tapi juga pada kakak tiriku ini. Apa ini salah? Tentu saja **salah**. Dan sialnya aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya aku cintai..

"Pagi, sayang." Ujarnya setelah menutup pintu utama rumah kami. Sebuah kecupan singkat mampir dibibirku.

"Pagi." Jawabku pada namja dihadapanku. Kakakku, Wu Chanyeol.

Yah.. aku mencintai namja ini. Apa salah? Maka aku akan menjawabnya dengan kata **sangat salah**.

.

.

.

"Kakakmu Chanyeol, selalu membuat semua gadis menjerit karena senyumannya," ujar namja berkulit sama tannya sambil memandang keluar. "Pemain basket yang memiliki wajah tanpan," sedangkan namja yang mendengarkan celotehnya hanya diam, tidak ada sama sekali niat untuk memandang pemandangan diluar ruang klubnya. "Kau memilki kakak yang hebat, Jongin."

"Sudahlah Tao," ujar Jongin dengan helaan nafas. Namja yang dipanggil Tao atau bernama Hwang Zitao hanya tersenyum kecil pada namja yang selalu memamerkan ekspresi dinginnya. Bertolak belakang dengan kakak tirinya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membicarakan kakakku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal sambil berjalan menuju tumpukan toya di klub Wushu. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai Wu Chanyeol?" jawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Tapi toh hanya satu orang yang aku cintai, kekasihku sendiri, Oh Sehun," selalu, Zitao selalu sukses menggodanya.

Meski percintaan sesama jenis dilarang dan diharamkan, tapi untuk negara ini sudah terdapat beberapa pasangan yang dengan santainya menunjukkan kemesraannya. Dulu kaum gay pasti akan dicemoohkan, sayangnya yang terjadi kaum itu semakin lama semakin banyak. Karena penyimpangan itu lambat laun diacuhkan dan tidak diambil pusing. Dan tentu saja, hal menyimpang itu menjadi hal yang lumrah ketika semua orang sudah bosan untuk mengusiknya.

"Jongin, kakakmu sering sekali dikekelilingi gadis ya?"

"Apa urusanku?" tanya Jongin dengan gayanya yang selalu tampak tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau tidak dikelilingi oleh banyak gadis juga?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin melempar toya yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Zitao. Dengan senyum kecil Zitao memainkan toya atau semacam bamboo panjang sebagai senajata bela diri bertongkat yang biasa disebut _stick fighting_. Dalam wushu pemakaian toya ini akan diajarkan saat seseorang sudah mencapai sabuk biru. "Kau mau berlatih bersamaku?"

Berlatih menurut Jongin berarti bertarung. Zitao sebenarnya tahu kenapa Jongin jarang sekali didekati oleh para gadis. Dulu Jongin merupakan salah satu anggota klub menari namun tiba-tiba keluar, masuk ke dalam klub Wushu dan sikapnya lambat laun berubah dingin seperti ini. Meski ini salah satu bela diri yang diajarkan biksu untuk menenangkan batin. Tapi Jongin bahkan terlihat selalu bernafsu untuk mengalahkan lawan. Lihat saja cara menyerangnya. Jongin terus menyodok atau mengarahkan tongkatnya pada tubuh Zitao. Saking semangatnya Zitao bahkan hanya mampu menahan serangan Jongin. Meski toya Jongin mengenai tubuh Zitao, entah kenapa namja yang sering dijuluki kungfu panda itu tidak juga lumpuh atau setidaknya terjatuh.

Suara bamboo yang bertabrakan membuat Zitao menyadari sesuatu. Pasti ada penyebab lain kenapa Jongin susah sekali mendapatkan teman.

_TAK!_

_BRUGH!_

Padahal hanya serangan kecil dengan mengayunkan toya ke belakang lutut cukup membuat lawannya terjelembab jatuh. Suara erangan dan nafas yang terengah-engah membuat salah satu dari namja itu tertawa kecil. Perbedaan sabuk merupakan salah satu alasannya. Zitao pemegang sabuk hitam sedangkan Jongin masih biru. Jadi jelas, siapa yang menang.

"Sama halnya dengan Aikido," ujar Zitao pelan sambil berjalan mengelilingi Jongin yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri untuk menyerang. "Kau tahu sang pendiri Aikido, Morihei Ueshiba pernah mengatakan apa pada muridnya?" tanya Zitao yang masih harus menahan serangan Jongin yang brutal. Sebenarnya Zitao tahu Jongin tidak akan menjawab, karena Jongin selalu fokus dalam satu hal, yaitu melumpuhkannya. "Untuk menjadi pengikut Aikido yang sukses, para muridnya harus _menerima 99% serangan lawan dan menatap wajah kematian tanpa takut_."

_BRUAGH!_

Kali ini suara tubuh Jongin yang jatuh terdengar lebih keras. Tubuhnya terjelembab dengan posisi terngkurap. Karena Zitao mehempaskan toya yang dipegang Jongin. Kesalahan Jongin adalah memusatkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada tumpuan tangan yang memegang toya. Baru beberapa menit mereka bertarung tapi Jongin sepertinya benar-benar kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"Aikido mengajarkan kita untuk menggunakan kekuatan lawan dan energi lawan untuk menjatuhkan atau melumpuhkan mereka—" ujar Zitao sambil memberikan Jongin sebetoloh air mineral. "—tanpa melukai."

"Kenapa harus membicarakan Aikido?" ujar Jongin yang akhirnya bisa menegak setengah dari botol air mineral. "Kita tidak sedang berlatih Aikido."

"Kadang kau harus memberikan jeda agar lawanmu menyerangmu." ujar Zitao pelan dan meletakkan toya pada tempatnya. Sebenarnya kegiatan klub mereka sudah berakhir dari tadi hanya saja Jongin tetap disini untuk menunggu saudara tirinya. Sama dengan Zitao yang menunggu kekasihnya Sehun yang juga pemain basket.

"Kenapa?'

"Agar kau tahu titik lemahnya," ujar Zitao pelan sambil menatap lapangan basket yang ternyata sudah mulai sepi. "Kadang kau malah akan menemukan sedikit celah untuk menjatuhkannya disaat lawanmu menyerang," Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki Zitao yang berjalan menuju loker. "Sepertinya kakakmu sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu."

"Hmm.." gumam Jongin pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Zitao berani bersumpah jika Jongin itu memiliki senyuman yang benar-benar menawan. "Kau sekarang terdengar seperti pelatih dibandingkan teman sekelasku yang manja," ujar Jongin yang malah membuat Zitao tertawa. Jongin tidak pernah tidak serius, karena itulah Zitao tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?"

Zitao menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan gelengan kepala. "Karena aku berada beberapa tingkat diatasmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali," ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala saat melihat dua namja berkulit tan yang berjalan beriringan. "Seingatku klub mereka satu jam lebih cepat selesai dibandingkan kita," ujarnya pada Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang memandang adiknya dengan sebegitu tajamnya.

Saat kedua namja itu mendekat. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Jongin. Tindakannya itu sempat membuat Zitao dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dengan sekali sentakan dan membuat Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan tajam.

"Dagumu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat goresan yang cukup panjang membentang mengikuti tulang rahang Jongin. Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, matanya saudah menatap Zitao dengan tajam. Ah ya, kalau perlu dijelaskan Chanyeol terkenal akan _brother complex_nya. "Zitao.."

"Kecelakaan saat latihan," ujar Jongin datar dan menarik tangan Chanyeol, untuk menghindar dari pertengkaran yang tidak penting. "Jangan berlebihan." Ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ini yang tidak disukai Chanyeol sejak dulu. Kenapa adiknya ini harus mengikuti klub yang berbahaya seperti seni bela diri. Meski pada saat itu juga ia tersadar dulu ia pun yang memaksa Jongin untuk keluar dari klub tarinya.

"Kami duluan!" ujar Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sehun dan Zitao tentu membalas lambaian tangannya meski dengan senyum kaku karena melihat Chanyeol yang malah menatap keduanya dengan kesal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chanyeol pov~**

_Kita adalah sepasang sepatu_

_Selalu bersama tapi tak bisa bersatu_

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang berdiri dibelakang gedung sekolah bersama seorang namja yang memberikannya surat cinta. Mengepal tanganku sendiri dengan keras untuk tidak berlalu dan menghajar namja yang membuat adikku tersenyum. Xi Luhan, salah satu pelajar asing dari China yang jauh-jauh pergi ke Korea Selatan hanya untuk bersekola di SHS. Dia juga teman sekelas Jongin dan Zitao di kelas 2A berbeda denganku dan Sehun yang berada dikelas 2B.

"Buang surat itu," ujarku pelan saat melihat Luhan pergi begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Jongin menjawab perasaannya. Jongin hanya mengangguk meski menaruh surat tersebut ke dalam tasnya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin aku buang langsung disini kan?" tanyanya saat melihat raut wajahku. Dan akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dahulu ke arah kantin.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan tatapanku untuk tidak menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Aku bisa melihat namja berperawakan jangkung itu sedang bercanda dengan beberapa temannya yang juga berasal dari negara tirai bambu disatu meja. Tapi sebuah tangan mengelus bahuku dengan pelan seolah menenangkanku.

"Aku akan menolaknya," ujarnya pelan dan membuatku mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya. "Aku—" perkataannya terpotong saat melihat dua orang yeoja menghampiriku dengan bersemangat.

"Oppa! Nanti kau akan berlatih lagi kan?" aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kedua gadis ini merupakan orang yang selalu datang disetiap sesi latihan di klubku. Mereka pun baik padaku. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus terus meladeni pembicaraan keduanya sampai tidak menyadari Jongin sudah meninggalkanku dan makan sendiri disalah satu bangku yang kosong.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Jongin meninggalkan bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kantin. Mau tidak mau pada akhirnya makan siangku dihabiskan dengan kedua gadis ini yang terus menahanku.

"Ke kelas." ujarnya pelan tanpa melihatku sama sekali. Aku tahu dia pasti kesal padaku.

"Dia adik tirimu kan?" tanya salah satu gadis yang membuatku menoleh dan menganggukkan kepala. "Dingin sekali, beda denganmu," gumamnya yang membuatku dan Jongin saling berpandangan. Namun sedetik kemudian Jongin hanya memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan meninggalkanku bersama kedua gadis ini. "Tapi Chanyeol tetap perhatian ya pada Jongin."

.

.

.

_Aku sang sepatu kanan_

_Kamu sang sepatu kiri_

Mataku kembali menangkap sosoknya yang memegang toya ditangan kanannya. Dia tampak selalu memasang wajah dingin pada semua orang. Mungkin aku tahu, penyebabnya berprilaku seperti itu. Mungkin karena aku, yah.. pasti karena aku.

"Chanyeol, ayo!" seru Sehun dari tengah lapangan. Tubuhku langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapanku darinya. "Aku jarang melihatnya tersenyum," ujar Sehun yang mungkin sadar dengan apa yang aku tatap. "Yakan?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Lama kelamaan aku mulai jengan dengan tatapan menyelidik Sehun padaku.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dan tiba-tiba menghela nafas. "Kau tidak bosan, mendengar perkataan orang lain" tanya Sehun sambil menarik bahuku untuk tidak menatap Jongin. Aku menaikkan sebalah alisku, bingung. "Chanyeol mencintai adiknya sendiri."

"Memang salah?" tanyaku heran.

"Maksudku, kau seperti memandang Jongin bukan sebagai adik," jelas Sehun yang malah membuatku tersenyum miring. "Ini tidak benar kan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun menatapku dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

_Yah.. aku mencintainya bukan sebagai kakak.._

.

.

.

**Jongin pov~**

_Kita sadar ingin bersama_

_Tapi tak bisa apa-apa_

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara keras dan membuatku mengalihkan tatapanku. Aku menemukan kakakku bertelanjang dada keluar dari kamar mandi. "Bisa tolong bantu aku untuk keramas?"

Aku hanya mengagguk dan meninggalkan handphone yang sendari tadi aku mainkan.

"Kau terlihat sibuk dengan handphonemu," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menyelidik. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Chatting," jawabku sambil menuangkan shampoo ke telapak tangan dan menggosok kedua telapak tanganku sendiri untuk menciptakan busa sebelum menyentuh rambut Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol duduk disebuah bangku kecil dan aku duduk dipinggiran bathtub agar aku bisa menggosok rambutnya dengan mudah. "Kenapa?" tanyaku saat melihat Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Diam Chanyeol berarti marah.

"Dengan Luhan?" aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Kau mulai dekat dengan Luhan."

"Dia baik." jawabku seadanya. Tanganku terlalu fokus menyabuni rambut Chanyeol yang halus. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rambut kami bahkan sama, berwarna coklat yang aslinya hitam. Tapi kami malah mengecat rambut kami. Toh, sekolah tidak pernah melarang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak."

Meski dari belakang, aku bisa melihat senyuman kecil Chanyeol. Kadang ada saatnya aku berpikir, kenapa harus seperti ini hubungan kami..

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Chanyeol pelan namun sangat jelas terdengar ditelingaku.

"Aku tahu," balasku sambil membilas rambutnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku seolah menanti jawaban lain. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung." Dan setelahnya dia menarik leherku. Mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Rambutnya yang basah membuat ciuman kami diselingi suara air yang menetes.

Aku masih merasakannya, rasa berdebar karena sentuhannya. Rasa panas yang menjalar saat melihat senyumannya. Dan rasa resah saat bersamanya. Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yah~ memang, rasanya tetap saja ada yang janggal.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat aku meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Membalas pesan," ujarku pelan dan aku tahu dia akan marah saat mendengar jawabanku. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kami teman sekelompok," dia masih diam dan menatapku dengan curiga. "Tugas Biologi, guru memasangkanku dengan Luhan," ujarku pelan saat melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah. "Aku rasa dikelasmu juga sama, kau juga berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo."

Dan tatapan matanya meredup melihatku kembali berkutat dengan handphoneku. Aku bukan seorang ahli agama yang bisa sabar dengan tingkahnya. Dia tidak lagi menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi dia duduk disampingku. Memaksaku untuk bersandar dibahunya. Yang membuatnya dengan mudah melihat apa yang aku dan Luhan bicarakan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya ibuku yang melihat posisi kami terlalu dekat.

"Membaca berita." Sahut Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Tanpa sadar aku melirik ibuku yang hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tak mempermasalahkan posisi kami yang sedikit aneh.

_Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol dan aku mencintainya.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terasa lengkap bila kita berdua_

_Terasa sedih bila kita dirak berbeda_

"Kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri bangkuku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, sebenarnya mencari pun belum aku lakukan. "Hm~ kita ke perpustakaan saja, bagaimana?" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dan dia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Luhan itu namja yang selalu memamerkan senyumannya pada siapa pun. Berbeda jauh denganku.

"Kau pasti baru kali ini bekerja kelompok tanpa ditemani Zitao," ujar Luhan saat kami menelusuri lorong sekolah menuju perpustakaan. "Rasanya pasti aneh."

"Memang," jawabku yang langsung membuat tubuh Luhan tersentak kaget. "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." aku tidak bisa tidak tertawa saat melihat raut wajah murung Luhan. Betapa enaknya jadi Luhan yang bisa bebas berekspresi.

"Itu kakakmu," ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang tengah dikerumuni beberapa gadis. Selalu, kakakku itu selalu saja dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. "Sepertinya kakakmu itu tidak menyukaiku." Siapa pun tahu jika Chanyeol kini sedang menatap Luhan dengan sebegitu tajamnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatapku

"Perpustakaan." Jawabku sama dinginnya saat Chanyeol akhirnya menatapku dengan dingin.

Setelahnya aku meninggalkan Chanyeol dan beberapa teman gadisnya yang bergumam dengan sebegitu berisiknya. Aku menatap Luhan yang sepertinya sedang menatapku. Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihatku mengerutkan dahi. Ah, mungkin dia hanya menenangkanku. Jadi pada akhirnya aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Jawabannya?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba saat kami menelusuri rak buku biologi yang terlalu menjorok ke belakang. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. "Aku selalu mengirimkan surat tapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya," ujar Luhan dengan mata menatap salah satu buku berjudul _Essentials of Anatomy and Physiology _tulisan _Valerie C Scanlon _dan _Tina Sanders_. "Sepertinya kita membutuhkan buku ini."

"Luhan.." gumamku dan Luhan menatapku dengan lembut. Kita tahu jika seorang laki-laki jatuh cinta, kita dapat melihat dari tatapan matanya. "Maafkan aku." Lagi, Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan jawabanku.

"Sakit memang, tapi itu hakmu," aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang kembali mencari buku. "Mau langsung dikerjakan disini?" tanya Luhan yang membuatku teradar dari lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. "Kenapa kau menolakku?" jelas Luhan saat melihat kerutan dahiku.

"Aku mencintai seseorang," jawabku pelan. Aku bisa mendengar Luhan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa."

"Bukan Chanyeol kan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Hah?!"

"Maaf membuatmu kaget," ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil. "Tapi, aku merasa kau menyukai kakakmu sendiri," aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Banyak desas desus yang beredar kalau kami itu saling mencintai tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. "Karena seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan terlihat dari senyumannya."

Aku langsung menatap Luhan dengan gerakan terlalu cepat. Sampai-sampai membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Pemikiranku salah kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov~**

Hingga saat ini, keduanya akan terlihat biasa saja saat duduk bersama di meja makan untuk makan malam. Layaknya seorang adik dan kakak yang terus mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Keduanya memang selalu terlihat bersama, bahkan keduanya akan bersikap wajar saja ketika bermain PS3 dihadapan kedua orang tuannya.

Namun saat masuk ke dalam kamar, sosok Chanyeol akan berubah. Entah apa yang merasuki kakaknya atau mungkin keduanya. Karena alasan mengerjakan tugas, Chanyeol menarik Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar namja tan itu sendiri. Dan saat bunyi kunci yang diputar terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran Jongin, maka Jongin akan mendengar sesuatu yang lebih jelas. Detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Kau masih menyimpan surat cintanya?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat beberapa surat didalam laci meja belajar Jongin, namun dari orang yang sama Xi Luhan. Sebenarnya Jongin mulai tidak mengerti dengan aksi pura-pura brother complex Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meremas beberapa surat yang berserakan.

"Kenapa harus semarah itu?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ekspresi yang selama ini harus ia jaga didepan semua orang termasuk didepan kakaknya sendiri. Didepan saudara tirinya. "Apa hakmu?"

"Karena aku kakakmu."

Jawaban itu lagi, dan selalu itu yang akan Chanyeol jawab jika ia mulai memberontak dengan tingkah posesif Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol bebas berteman dengan siapa pun bahkan dengan teman lawan jenis. Maka Jongin sebaliknya, berkedokkan brother complex membuat Jongin tidak bebas berteman dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin menentang Chanyeol, ia ingin bebas dari saudaranya sendiri.

_Chu~_

Sentuhan halus dibibirnya membuat lamunan Jongin tersadar. Kakaknya ini sedang mengecup bibirnya dengan gerakan terlampau lamban. Tidak hanya sekedar kecupan kini Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan pada dada Chanyeol, maka kecupan itu pun terlepas.

"Semoga mimpi indah." gumam Chanyeol dengan senyum sendunya. "Aku mencintai—"

"Hyung, aku menyukai Luhan," potong Jongin, perkataannya yang sebegitu tenangnya tetap membuat tubuh Chanyeol terguncang. "Hyung, aku sudah bosan dikira menyukai kakakku sendiri," Jongin menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat menggelap. "Hyung, ak—"

"Bohong!" geram Chanyeol dengan gigi bergemerutuk. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sedingin es. Chanyeol benar, pada dasarnya Jongin hanya ingin memancing Chanyeol. "Karena aku tahu, selama ini pun kau menyukaiku."

"…"

"Tidak, kau bahkan mencintaiku," ujar Chanyeol sambil mencekram bahu Jongin dengan keras. Namja berambut sama coklatnya dengan Chanyeol itu hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan sedikit meringis. "Aku terus bersabar karena menahan ini semua," cengkraman Chanyeol semakin lama malah semakin keras dan membuat Jongin memberontak. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"

Jongin padahal tidak berteriak seperti Chanyeol. Tapi nafas keduanya terdengar terengah-engah. Jongin dan Chanyeol akhirnya hanya saling bertatapan. Dan hanya dari tatapannya, Jongin tahu Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya lebih dan melewati batas seorang kakak. Meski mereka saudara tiri, jika kedua orang tuanya tahu. Hal ini akan merusak semua keadaan keluarga ini. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, karena ia pun menyukai kakak tirinya.

Bahkan sekarang Jongin menerima perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Saat ini Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dan kembali menautkan kedua bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menolaknya. Karena dia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Karena dia mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Keposesifan kakaknya ini jelas terasa disetiap lumayan kacau Chanyeol dibibirnya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa membalas dengan mengikuti pautan bibir Chanyeol yang membuat bibirnya membengkak.

Rasanya jantungnya akan terlepas saat Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing piyama adiknya sendiri. Bahkan Jongin sudah meneteskan air matanya saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya. Dan pada saat kancing ketiga tangan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Arght!" erang Chanyeol sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

_Didekatmu kotak bagai nirwana_

_Tapi saling sentuh pun kita tak berdaya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Desas-desus kalian saling mencintai itu ternyata bohong ya?" tanya Zitao yang entah kenapa terlihat sekali raut kecewanya. "Kedekatan kalian itu keterlaluan sekali sih."

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Zitao. Jongin tanpa sengaja berkontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada saudara tirinya dan kakak tirinya itu membalas lambaian tangannya. "Memang ini yang benar."

"Jongin!" panggil seseorang yang mencium pipinya pelan. Xi Luhan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum saat Luhan duduk disampingnya. Luhan datang bertepatan saat Zitao mengahmpiri Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Aku sempat kaget, saat kau tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi kekasihmu," bisik Luhan yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. "Dan besoknya aku juga melihat Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo," Luhan tersenyum tipis saat melihat tatapan Jongin yang sebegitu menyedihkannya. "Aku akan membantumu, membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Demi apa pun, Jongin bisa melihat tatapan tulus Luhan padanya. Dan saat Jongin menatap saudara tirinya ia kembali mendapatkan tatapan tajam. Entah akan berapa lama ia harus seperti ini. Mungkin sampai perasaan keduanya berubah. Hubungan lebih dari kakak dan adik jelas salah. Dan dia tidak mau membuat sesuatu yang kelak membuatnya menyesal. Meski, Chanyeol hanya kakak tirinya dan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau mengecewakan keluarganya. Ia tidak mau hubungan ayahnya kembali rusak untuk kedua kalinya dan membuat ayahnya kembali terpuruk.

_Cinta memang banyak bentuknya _

_Mungkin tak semua bisa bersatu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**

**Sepertinya saya bakalan dapet banyak protes di ff ini hahahahaha**

**Maaf sidang ristek tiga hari lagi dan saya mulai stress dan berimbas pada ff ini.**


End file.
